The Crazies
From looters to anarchists and everything in between. The Crazies are made up of all those who chose not to evacuate the City, who stood together in the face of Dusklite Security's overzealous 'protection'. They brought weapons from sports-store ruins and called open season on anyone who got in their way. "Right on, brothers and sisters! Organise!" - Chipo - Festival Card #134 "The Crazies" refer to a faction of leftover citizens of the City in which MotorStorm: Apocalypse takes place. They oppose the incursion of DuskLite and MotorStormers into their city; they believe it to be their territory, and refuse to leave. Their clashes with DuskLite forces often serve as the backdrop for many of the most intense races in the game. Alfred J. Newbottom When the City was evacuated, not everybody left. Amongst those that stayed behind were the paranoid, the criminal, the insane... and the thirsty. When DuskLite stepped on the rights of true citizens, one man dared to stand up... and fall down again. And take a little nap. "Mmwhemmer? Mwumm thwenny muurbbler!" - Alfred J. Newbottom - Festival Card #042 The most prominent Crazy to be seen in Motion Comics is identified by his Festival Card as Alfred J. Newbottom. He takes the form of an incoherent, alcoholic vagrant who takes it upon himself to fight back against the DuskLite forces, much to his own expense. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Weapons *Guns (predominantly assault rifles, such as AK-47) *Molotov cocktails *Rocket launchers *Atlas Bobtails *Helicopters Trivia *Atlas Bobtails used by the Crazies have unique parts, such as a rusted out variant of the second front bumper and exhaust pipes and a rear bumper that is not available in customisation. *The rifles the Crazies use don't damage vehicles, so to speak, but they do speed along the overheating of your boost system. If you are already at critical boost and you pass by a group of rifle-wielding Crazies, then back off the boost ASAP, otherwise, you will explode. Their rocket launchers have a similar effect. **The rocket launchers the Crazies use are capable of wrecking players on a bike or ATV. *Fuel tankers used by the Crazies have the "Rock Fuel" logo graffitied to read "RockERS". *In E3 2010 footage and trailers, the Crazies sometimes used a strange vehicle that resembled a mobile home with parts of the rear half cut out to create a platform on which Crazies would stand; this vehicle is not in the final version of the game. The word 'CRAZY?' is graffitied on the side. *The most common Crazy 'uniform' consists of a leather jacket with flames. Similar flaming skull stickers are included in the Outlaw Pack. **Some Crazies wear sports helmets and padding, presumably as armour. *Crazies can be seen piloting hot air balloons above The Rock. Crazy launcher.jpg|Where'd they get those, anyway? Crazy gun 2.jpg|The main weapon of the Crazies Crazy gun 1.jpg|A typical Crazy, wearing a flame shirt and holding an AK Copter crazy.jpg|A helicopter after the Crazies got their hands on it. Atlas bobtail rogue.png|What exactly were they trying to achieve here (also, the bumper looks rather familiar...)? Crazy tank 3.jpg Crazy tank 2.jpg|Looks like they hate the corporations, too. Crazy tank 1.jpg Wtf 6.png|Note Crazies at the rear of the vehicle. Wtf 3.png|What IS this? C 5.jpg C 4.jpg C 3.jpg C 2.jpg|Come at me, bro! Crazy in balloon.jpg|Presumably the Crazies can fly hot air balloons too! Concept art (Atlas Chowhound).jpg|Skateboard-riding Crazy depicted in Apocalypse promotional art (note, skateboarding Crazies did not appear in the final game). ﻿ Category:Characters